Gary/SelfDemonstrating
NOTICE: THIS ARTICLE IS SERIOUSLY OUTDATED AND KINDA CRINGEWORTHY. IT WILL BE UPDATED IN THE FUTURE! - YA BOYE FAZ Hiya, reader! I'm super excited to be able to write this page for you to read. This is my first time trying to do something like this, so hopefully I don't mess anything up! Anyways, my name's Gary Doyle, and I'm one of the protagonists in the World Between Worlds universe! I'm just your average Inkling except for the fact that I come from a different universe (that's the simple version of it, anyway). That's only scratching the surface, though! C'mon, I'll teach you all about me! Attributes Appearance As I already mentioned, I'm an Inkling. I have red tentacles for hair, with two of them poking out of the back, kinda like a ponytail. I've also got red eyebrows. Luckily, I've got dark blue eyes to break up all the red... well, unless I get really mad. In that case, my eyes turn red too. I usually wear the Retro Sweat, which is this nice dark pink sweater with Judd on it. It's really comfy, and it keeps me warm in cold places I wear blue athletic shorts and orange sneakers, too. I also wear headphones sometimes, and those were a little present from my friend, Agent 3! Personality To sum it up, I'm a pretty friendly, cheerful, easy-going guy. Of course, I need to write more than that, so here we go! When I meet new people, I try to befriend them as quickly as possible. If I run into someone who's new to the WBW universe, I like to help them get settled there and learn how life goes! I guess it's because I was the new kid at some point, so I feel sympathy for them, y'know? Around my friends, I've been described as awkward, yet very friendly. I love to make my friends feel good, and that includes comforting them if they feel bad about something. I'll also do what I can to protect my friends... if they want me to, that is. One of my biggest flaws is how easily startled I am. People have also called me childish, but I don't really see that as a flaw. I just think a little differently from most people, and that's not necessarily bad! I've also been called goofy, which I can kinda understand. Even though I'm cheerful, I still get upset from time to time. I usually try to find a creative outlet to express my emotions, such as through drawing or singing, but if the emotion becomes too strong, I'll kinda lose control of myself. If I'm really sad, I'll cry, and if I'm really mad... well, let's just say I'm not exactly pleasant. Once all that's said and done, though, I usually try to remedy the situation by talking to those involved. Some of my interests include playing video games (especially Five Nights at Freddy's), swimming, reading, hanging with my friends, and singing! Skills Since I'm an Inkling, I can do cool Inkling stuff! I can turn into a squid and swim in red ink. How do I create said ink? Well, I have a Splattershot named Spatty, and a Hero Shot Replica (another present from 3!). I've gotten pretty good with using them to my advantage. I've been working on my Super Jump, but I'm still kinda rusty. However, I can teleport, which is neat! It helps me dodge attacks or simply get places quicker. If I'm not fighting or doing anything important, though, I prefer to walk or use some other method of transportation. However, I'd have to say my strongest weapon is my voice. I can scream pretty darn loud, which creates shockwaves. Here, I'll demonstrate! -ahem- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMY!!! ...Of course, you couldn't actually HEAR that, but you get the idea. High notes and assorted high-pitched noises can also produce the effect. Anyway, if I feel like I need to, I can my Killer Wail (Best weapon EVER!!!) to amplify my scream to a higher level and create a big laser capable of destroying stuff! Pretty neato, huh? I can also create portals to other dimensions, which is self-explanatory. Enough about my superpowers, though. Let's talk about some normal skills I have! I can sing pretty well, and I'm good at persuading people. I've also mastered the art of hugs, or so people claim. History At a young age, I was taken from my universe's Inkopolis and forced to work for a pretty despicable guy. Can't exactly remember his name. I think it was GiIva or something. Anyway, he made me do REALLY bad things. He made me hurt people, destroy property, and even wipe out entire universes. Don't get me wrong; I didn't WANT to do that stuff, but I was too afraid of the consequences to disobey. Regardless, all that stuff would haunt me for the rest of my life, but luckily, Grand Dad rescued me! I couldn't return to my home universe, being a technical criminal and all, so I had to abandon ship and go to another universe. Grand Dad said he had somewhere for me to stay, and this happened to be the WBW we all know and love! He agreed to help me get a fresh start in WBW, but it wasn't easy for me. I could barely deal with the fact that I would have to start a new life Therefore, I lashed out and was a real jerk to everyone for a while. I guess I was trying to keep them away from me, but that didn't last long. Eventually, GD kicked me out of his house and bought a nice apartment in Inkopolis for me to live in. There, I met Agent 3, who seemed to understand how I felt about being new around the universe. As time passed, we began to gain an understanding of each other and became pretty good friends. I eventually moved to Inkopolis entirely and had a relatively peaceful life. I KINDA helped put an end to the war between Inklings and Octolings! I think. I don't know where Octavio's been. I eventually met these three creatures named T.Xcr, E.T.Xcr, and Four56. We grew a strong bond over time, and now we're kinda like a little family. My life in WBW nowadays is rather peaceful. I stop by Midway Town to get some fresh air every once in a while, but I'm more of a stay-at-home squid. However, I do have my roles in driving off evil forces, mainly with that turtle guy and that one time ZE went nuts. Sorry this section was so long. I just wanted you to know the full truth about me! Relationships Grand Dad Grand Dad's cool! I really like how relaxed he is all the time. He also helped me get used to life here in WBW, and I can't thank him enough for that! However, I think he's too distant for me to consider him a best buddy. Pearl Pearl's really cool! She's tough and doesn't take crap from anyone (pardon my language)! We also get along pretty well. I wish that someday my booyah will be as strong as hers! Agent 3 Agent 3 is one of my closest friends! We hang out, and help each other with our problems. She's tough on me sometimes, but I know she's doing it out of good intentions. She's done so much for me, but I dunno how to tell her that. I also know her real name, but that's "classified", as she'd probably put it. T.Xcr/E.T.Xcr/456 Pets, children, whatever you wanna call them. They're still some of my favorite people in WBW! I love living with and taking care of them. It's never a dull moment with them around! Commander Tartar Commander Tartar is really, really... actually, y'know what? I'm not even gonna try saying anything remotely nice about him. I hate Commander Tartar! FUCK COMMANDER TARTAR! ...Again, pardon my language. Eve Eve's really nice! We both have a desire to get stronger, and we get along really well! Mel I'm in a relationship with Mel right now. I love her a lot, and she's super nice! Trivia * My initials are the same as Grand Dad's! Kinda weird, honestly. Maybe it's some sort of joke I don't get. * The Squid Sisters' music really mellows me out. It's good for stress, but people try to use it to their advantage, which really upsets me. * My favorite food is chicken wings! * I have astraphobia, or the fear of thunderstorms. I dunno why; they're just loud and scary! * I'm really well-known for saying "Ah, well!" No clue why, honestly. Category:Self Demonstrating